


A Perfect Snow Day is Hot Chocolate and a Heart-to-heart

by JedimasterMegan



Series: Domestic AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Award For Best Big Brother Of The Year Goes To Rex, Fives is kind of an idiot, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rex loves him anyways, sibling relationships, tfw you randomly show up at your brother's door to have a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: Fives decides to make a little trip to Rex's apartment. Without a coat. While it's snowing.Rex is Not impressed, and also a little concerned about his brother's reason for coming.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Domestic AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	A Perfect Snow Day is Hot Chocolate and a Heart-to-heart

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets this at y'all* here have some Rex and Fives feels :)
> 
> For age reference: Rex is about 23-24 and Fives is around 15-16

Rex brought his cup of hot chocolate to his lips, taking a sip and letting the drink warm him as it went down. A small snowstorm had rolled in a little bit ago, bringing with it a chill that seemed to seep into everything. And what better way to combat that chill than with a nice, hot cup of his favorite winter beverage.

He would have been content to sit on the couch like that for the rest of the evening, doing nothing except watching the snowflakes fall outside. Unfortunately, it looked like the rest of the world had plans for him. A knock came from the door, nearly startling him into spilling his drink.

He got up to answer it, though he had no idea who it could be. Maybe it was Anakin, coming back early from his date and having forgotten his key, or maybe it was Ms. Yaddle from down the hall asking to borrow some sugar again. He definitely didn't expect to see his younger brother standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but an old sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a pair of gloves, all of which dripped water onto the floor.

" _ Fives? _ "

His brother grinned, though it didn't quite work with the way his teeth kept chattering. "S- sup, Rex?"

"Why are you soaking wet?" Rex asked, raising a slightly concerned eyebrow at Fives' current state. "And where's your coat?"

Fives shrugged. "Didn't have one."

Rex fixed his brother with a disappointed look, the same type he usually gave Anakin when his roommate inevitably decided to do something stupid once again. "And you walked here."

"Yes."

"In the snow."

"I d- didn't  _ know _ it was supposed to sn- snow," Fives grumbled, glaring at the door that lead back outside like it had personally offended him.

Rex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course, because it's not like it's been  _ all over the news _ for the past few days."

"I'm sorry I don't watch the n- news every day  _ like an old p- person _ ," Fives fired back as it looked like he suppressed a full-body shiver. Rex just sighed again and further opened the door.

"You're a  _ di'kut _ . Now get in here." He grabbed Fives' hand, only to shrink back at how cold it was. "Shit, you're  _ freezing _ . Let's get you warmed up."

"Th- that'd be nice, thanks," Fives huffed, letting Rex drag him through the short halls of the apartment. His younger brother didn't have the same build as he did, and as such any clothes Rex lent him hung off his frame bit, but Fives didn't seem to mind. Especially not when he was curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands and no less than three blankets wrapped around him. Rex reheated his own mug and sat down next to him, turning on the TV and letting it play softly in the background.

"Where's Anakin?" Fives asked in between attempts at slurping up the mini marshmallows in his drink.

"He's at Padmé's. They had a date tonight, but if the storm gets any worse, he'll probably spend the night." He took a small sip of his own drink, looking at his brother over the rim, before setting the cup down on the coffee table. "Not that I'm not happy to see you..." he began, "but what the  _ hell _ are you doing here, Fives? You never come to my apartment."

He shrugged. "First time for everything right?"

"Fives."

"I mean, I just realized that I've hardly seen this place and wanted to fix that, you know?"

" _ Fives. _ "

"It's a decent apartment, I really should come here more often–"

" _ Rayshe'a _ ." Rex snapped in sharp Mando'a, and Fives jumped. Slowly, he set his cup down next to Rex's. Fives repositioned the blankets around himself, and they sat in silence for a moment, Rex waiting for him to say something and Fives carefully avoiding his eyes.

Rex liked to think he was good at reading people. Figuring out what they needed. Right now, Rex thought his brother just needed time. Time to think.

"It's been a few years since you first left for college," Fives said finally. "But it never really felt like you left. You still came to dinner almost every day, spent weekends at house, even stayed the night a few times and made breakfast for me, Echo, and Tup before school. Any time I needed something, you were always there, helping me, giving advice, working through homework problems with me." Fives glanced over at him finally, giving him a small smile. "I don't think I would have passed math in eighth grade without you."

Rex snorted.

Fives looked away again, playing with the edges of one of the blankets. "But then you graduated. And suddenly you didn't come home as much. You got a job, got this apartment you share with Anakin, got a life. Then I started high school, and everything's both easier and harder, different but the same, and so many times I find myself turning to you to ask for help, but you're not there and–" Fives met his eyes, letting Rex see the tears shining in them as his bottom lip trembled. "And I  _ miss _ you, Rex."

"Oh,  _ vod'ika _ ," Rex whispered. He pulled Fives close and hugged him tightly. 

His brother sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm crying," he mumbled into Rex's chest. "It sounds like such a stupid thing to be emotional over when I say it out loud."

Rex pulled him away a bit, just enough so he and Fives could see each other's face. "It's not stupid," he argued. He ran his thumb under Fives' eye and wiped away the tears just like he used to do when Fives was little, the familiar motion bringing a small smile to both of their faces. "I felt the same way when I first went to college."

Fives blinked. "Really?"

"Yes,  _ really _ ," Rex replied, ruffling his brother's hair and smirking when Fives squawked in protest and tried to push his hands away. "It's part of the reason why I spent so much at home," he continued. "I'd spent all my life surrounded by you guys and to suddenly have you not there...."

"It's hard," Fives finished for him, face falling once again. Rex pulled him back up against his side.

"Yeah. It is." He took a deep breath, remembering those first few days in his dorm where he nearly cried himself to sleep at night because of how much he missed his family. He was lucky he had Cody. His twin had felt the same way he did, and it was his idea to spend most of their time at the house rather than on campus. Rex was glad they did. He wouldn't trade those moments spent with his brothers for anything.

"How'd you get over it?" Fives asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"I didn't," Rex said honestly. "I still haven't."

Fives sat up, looking confused. "Then... How have you... But you're  _ here _ ."

"Wow, very observant of you," Rex said dryly, laughing when Fives rolled his eyes in response.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Rex sighed, thinking carefully. "It took... a  _ lot _ of internal convincing on my part. I had to keep reminding myself it wasn't like I was leaving forever, I could come back home whenever I wanted. It helped that this apartment isn't too far away. The drive can't be more than ten minutes, hell, you  _ walked _ here in the snow. Which, by the way, was  _ incredibly _ stupid," he added. "Please never do that again."

Fives gave him a sheepish grin, drawing his blankets closer around him. "Yeah, not one of my best ideas."

"Clearly," he said, picking Fives' mug up off the table and handing it to him. He waited for Fives to take another sip before continuing. "I think what helped the most was realizing that home, that  _ our family _ , will always be there. No matter where I might go or what I might do. And once I knew that, it suddenly didn't feel so hard."

"I understand now I think," Fives said, contemplating his words. "Still." He leaned up against Rex once again. "I'm glad I came to see you today."

Rex smiled. "Me too."

"Is it okay if I spend the night?" his brother asked, looking seconds away from taking a page from Tup's book and giving Rex puppy eyes.

"You don't exactly have a choice at this point," he said. "No way am I letting you go outside and freeze your  _ shebs _ off again."

Fives grinned, setting his now-empty cup down and completely tucking himself into Rex's side. "So my plan ended up working perfectly."

"You did  _ not _ plan for that to happen all along."

"You don't know, maybe I did."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Fives grinned once more, eyes slowly failing to keep open. "Love you,  _ ori'vod _ ."

Rex stifled a yawn and smiled back. "Love you too,  _ vod'ika _ ."

Within seconds they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO'A:  
di'kut - idiot  
Rayshe'a - literally means five, I used it as the Mando'a version of Fives' name  
vod'ika - little brother  
shebs - ass  
ori'vod - older brother  
~
> 
> I'm jedi-master-megan on tumblr if you want to say hi! :)


End file.
